Remnant's Archangel of Death
by GJH 28
Summary: When a contract killer from Earth is dropped into Remnant for a second chance in the time of team STRQ will he get his redemption or will he fall back into his killing ways. (first story may need some help)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In New York at the dead of night a figure had just broken into a family's home which was like a compound surveying the surroundings he noticed 2 guards slowing his breath he took out a silenced pistol and shot both of them one threw the skulls of the guards he then proceeded to take a pair of keys off the dead bodies and entered the home.

' _It's just another job'_ the figure thought clearing his head. Heading upstairs quietly he took out a combat knife and then quietly went into a room in which slept a child no older than 4 slowly he crept over to the sleeping child and slit its throat, not bothering to stay and watch the toddler die the figure went to 2 more rooms where he repeated the process of killing the targets children before actually going after the target.

Finally getting to the targets room he pushed the door open and was greeted to the sight of the target and his wife sleeping. _'Better have some fun with them'_ the figure thought, he then proceeded to wake them both up, "Who are you what are you doing in my home " the man said, at this the figure chuckled "Oh don't worry about little old me I am just the guy who murdered all your children before coming to you" the figure said darkly, "What do you mean you killed our children " the women says frantically, "It's what it sounds like and now your husband is next", the figure then threw the knife he was holding into the man's throat and then shot the woman twice in the chest.

After collecting the money for the target the figure decided to call it a day and went to his little apartment (imagine Deadpools apartment form the videogame), deciding to wash up he went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He was greeted with the sight of a Caucasian man in his mid 20s who was 6ft5, was well muscled, and had dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, pale blue eyes that looked like two pieces of dirty ice, but the most prominent feature about him was the three scars on his face, one at the bottom corner of his lip that went to his lip, one that was under his eyes that went over his nose, and finally a vertical scar that went over his left eye. After washing up and eating the man then decided to get some shut eye but not before falling asleep he had one final thought " _Well Garrett you really will do just about anything for money guess you really are a monster"._


	2. God is Eric Cartman

**God is Eric Cartman**

In a crappy little apartment sleeps a contract killer wanted for over 245 murders in 3 continents. Said killer is named Garrett Herron and he is not having a good dream _"What the fuck am I dreaming"_ said Garrett who was currently in a purgatory like dream talking to a ball of light _. "I am god creator of the universe and I have a proposition for you"_ said the ball _. "Ok first why would I dream of god I have no morals, Second if you are god can you change into something else I feel stupid having a conversation with a talking ball."_ said Garret t with an irate face _. " Fine stand back "_ the ball then lit up bright before it died down and when it shown no more a figure was in its place. Garrett started laughing cause the form god chose reminded him of a kid from the show South park.

" _Haw you got to be kidding me of all the forms you take and you choose that one that is freaking_ _hysterical"_ said Garrett while laughing and holding his sides. In all honesty God did look funny he now was 3ft7, had a really big head and was a lot fatter, in fact he was a small Eric Cartmen.

"Yes I know now can we get down to the matter at hand." Said God cartmen "Fine what could God want with a contract killer anyway" replied Garrett. _"Straight to the point_. I like that; well to be honest you are no longer needed in this world. You're needed in a new one a world called Remnant."

" _Excuse me but did you say Remnant like in the world of RWBY that Remnant"_ said a shocked Garrett. "Yes one I am surprised that a 24 year old hit man knows about that show" replied God in a mildly surprised tone.

" _The only reason that I know about RWBY is that one of my regular client's children were big fans of the show"_ retorted Garrett. _" You continue to surprise me but ok, if I send you there you can have a normal life like you always wanted, like the one your killings provided for your younger brother and cousin"_ reasoned God.

" _Fine I will go but I have some conditions, Number 1 I want all my memories from my life here as well as my skills, two I to keep the same appearance as I have now, three I want to keep my picture of me my brother and cousin and my favorite book, and finally I want to choose what my semblance and weapon_ " replied Garrett. " _Ok then what would you like your weapon and semblance to be?"_ asked God. _" I want 2 weapons a bowie knife that works like Gin Ichimaru's weapon from Bleach and Toshiro Hitsugaya's sword form Bleach as well, and for my semblance I would like complete control over ice"._ said Garrett.

"Alright can do, oh and before you go I will turn you into a 17 year old version of yourself complete with all your scars since you want them, also give you some money or lien so you don't look like a bum, ok have a nice landing" _Said_ _God_. With that a ball of light engulfed Garrett sending him to a new world as well as new life leaving god all alone. 'Humph maybe I should have told him that he would be sent to Remnant 30 years before team RWBY is even born, oh well what's the worst that could happen' were gods final thought as he went back to heaven.


	3. Welcome to Remnant

**Welcome to Remnant**

'Well isn't this a bitch' were Garrett's thoughts as God Cartman sent him to a new world as soon as the light had faded Garrett found himself in a forest just outside of Vale.

'The least that little shit could of done is drop me off somewhere nice' Garrett thought. He then took a moment to take in his appearance. 'Still got all my scars, still tall and muscled, hair are still brown alibt not as long, and eyes are still pale blue'.

Garrett then proceeded to notice his state of dress which included a long grey coat with yellow shoulders and grey twin tails; underneath the coat he wore a simple grey t-shirt, blue jeans, black gloves (Madara Uchiha's gloves) , a black belt with held Shinso and Hyorinmaru, and black shoes.

"Well might as well as start this new life first things first find out where the hell I am" said Garrett before noticing that not far from where he first appeared there was a duffel bag with a note on it.

"Dear Garrett in this bag are some spare clothes, that picture, and book you wanted as well as some money, an iPod with headphones, and spare clothes. Now this is all I can do for you the rest is all on you. Now go out there and bring to Remnant the brand of killing that only you can do. Love God" was what was written in the note.

'The hell he didn't have to say love God that is just wrong' was Garrett's thoughts as he slung the bag over his shoulder before he started to leave the forest and head towards the nearest settlement.

 **2 Hours Later**

After walking for awhile Garrett arrived in the commercial district of Vale full of all different kinds of restaurants and stores. While walking he noticed a large group of people with animal characteristics such as ears, tail, or horns who were protesting a store.

"Hey what are they doing?" Garrett asked a random passing person. "Oh those Faunus are protesting that store because refuse to serve their kind" was the reply.

"Ok thank you for your time" as he began to continue walking he heard a scream and noticed a group of five humans were harassing the faunus and insulting them and had knocked a female to the ground. Even though he was a contract killer Garrett wasn't heartless so he started heading over to them.

"Is there a problem here?" Garrett asked as he reached the group. "No no problem at all just teaching these animals a lesson." Was the leader's reply who was a tall blonde in his early twenty's. Garrett then noticed that all five of them had the same symbol on their clothes like a gang and that's when it all made sense.

"Oh I get it you five little punks are harassing these people and you think you can get away with it because your apart of some gang, oh that is so cute" Garrett replied in a mocking tone.

"Hey you mocking us kid? Get lost before we kick your ass" said the leader and the other 4 started laughing.

"Trust me when I say this you don't want to do this." Replied Garrett

"Oh yeah what are you going to do" said one of the members.

"Well for starters this" with that Garrett punched the leader in the gut doubling him over, then jumping off him like a springboard, he proceeded to use his semblance to freeze all their feet to the ground, after finally coming down he then proceeded to knock all five of them unconscious before going over to the faunus women he helped.

"Are you alright?" asked Garrett as he offered to help her up. AS he did he noticed she was nervous as she stared at his face. "Let me guess it's the scars isn't it?" asked Garrett.

"Oh sorry it's just I never expected a human to help a faunus and yes it's also the scars" she answerd.

"No problem I'm Garrett by the way "

"Kali" as she introduced herself and Garrett took in her appearance she was a cat faunus with black hair, and 3 gold earrings, 2 in the left and 1 in the right, wand was wearing a Chinese like dress.

"Well I am glad to help just be careful" said Garrett turning around to leave.

"Wait" said a new voice. As Garrett turned to meet the owner of the voice he was greeted with the sight of a bear of a man or faunus with black hair, a small beard , and dressed in a big violet coat.

"Yes can I help you?" asked Garrett

"Yes I am Ghira Belladonna I want to thank you for helping my friend." The now named Ghira answered.

"Don't mention it. It was just the right thing to do when a lady is in trouble." Said Garrett nonchalantly.

Ghira seemed shocked that a human would help a faunus but never the less gave him his gratitude and asked if there is anything he could do to return the favor. "Yes there is could you point me in the direction of a good restaurant" said Garrett.

Before any of them could respond they heard screams coming from the center of town quickly dashing to the sounds they were all greated with the sight of a nevermore perched atop a building and a ursa charging at the crowd of people.

Stepping forward and taking out Shinso Garrett got ready to take care of them. "Relax there is only 2 of them I got this" he said cockly.

"How are you going to kill them with that little dagger? "Asked a shocked civilian.

"Like this" Garrett said taking a stance as if the thrust into them 'Impale them Shinso' were Garrett's thoughts as the blade began to white before extending at a very high speed before impaling the ursa and then swinging the extended blade up to cut the nevermore in half. All this happed in no more than 7 seconds while all the civilians and Ghira and Kali watched in disbelief.

As Shinsos blade retracted back to its original form a hand was placed on Garrett's shoulder followed by a voice.

"That was very impressive the world could use someone of your skills my name is Ozpin how would you like to become a student at my academy"

"I would like that" said Garrett ready for what Beacon and the world throw at him.


	4. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

After talking to Ozpin it was decided that Garrett would attend Beacon but not before he let Oz know that he knows all about Salem and the maidens and even himself and he had to say it was hysterical.

'Never thought I would see the day the great Ozipin looked so nervous I gotta thank that kid for making me watch all the episodes of RWBY with him, without that knowledge I would be so screw' were the thoughts of a certain former contract killer as he was in a bullhead with other students heading to Beacon.

While enjoying the ride Garrett noticed that a lot of students were giving him a very wide breath, some even took a glance at him before turning away.

'They must be scared to talk to me because of the scars'

As Garrett turned away he accidently bumped into a girl with red and black hair, wearing a white hood and cape, and knocked her onto her rear. Offering his hand to help her up he noticed she seemed a bit scared and nervous as she wouldn't stop looking at his scarred.

"You know that it is rude to stare at someone" said Garrett with an amused face.

"Oh I am very sorry it's just they surprised me is all. I'm Summer Rose "she introduced offering a handshake.

"Garrett Herron" returning the greeting and shaking her hand

After introducing them self's Summer and Garrett engaged in a conversation until they landed in Beacons school grounds but as they were leaving Garrett noticed a certain set of twins within the crowds before returning to his conversation.

"So what weapons do you have?" asked Summer excitedly looking at him.

"You're just going to have to wait and see" said Garrett walking towards the auditorium with Summer following behind him with an annoyed expression.

"Why wont you show me your weapon?" she asked as they found their place in the crowd to listen to Ozpin's speech.

"If you would take a look at my appearance you would notice that I have a sword and knife on my belt" said Garrett as he noticed Oz and a younger version of Glynda Goodwitch come onto the stage and approach the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Said Oz before turning to Glynda.

"This is Glynda Goodwitch even though she is a student like you all she will also be my assistant anything you need to know you can ask her" he said before walking off stage as Glynda came to the microphone nervously.

"Alright everyone gather you belongings and head to the cafeteria for dinner and then return here for the night."

After getting his food and finding a seat and eating for about 2 minutes Garrett was greeted with the sight of Summer walking towards his table with a blonde male following her.

"Hey Garrett I would like you to meet my old friend Taiyang Xiao Long" said Summer introducing the blonde as they sat down at the table.

"It's nice to meet you." Said the now named Taiyang as he and Summer sat down.

As the three of them ate and made conversation Garrett couldn't escape the feeling that someone was watching his every move. Turning his head over his shoulder he saw a girl with long, black hair , wearing a red and black shallow dress, and had 5 necklaces. As soon she saw that he saw her she averted her eyes and started talking to the black haired man seated next to her.

"So you finally noticed that girl was staring at you I am kind of jealous actually ." Said Tai with a mouthful of food.

"Why would she watch him?" as Summer in a surprised tone.

"She is probably sizing me up and thinking if she wants me on her team." Said Garrett nonchalantly "I got to say it is interesting I didn't think I would be scouted on the first day I guess everyone wants the big scarred guy on their team." Said Garrett jokingly.

Both Summer and Tai started laughing as Garrett got up

"Well I'm done I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed see you later"

 **Meanwhile….**

Raven Branwen was not having a good day. First the leaders of the tribe decided to send her and her twin brother Qrow to Beacon Academy to learn how to kill huntsman. Second not even a day had past and already she had been hit on by more guys than she would like to admit. Third everyone aside from Qrow and one other person seamed weak. Raven hated to admit it but that one other person intrigued her. Watching him leave she decided to get Qrow's opinion on how thing were.

"Well what do you think brother?" she asked.

"Well I do love the fact that there are a ton of girls, and the food is nice I don't see anybody that could take us or mess with the plan." Qrow answered truthfully.

"Really not even that big guy with the brown hair and scars?" stated Raven.

"Nope I will admit that he seems like he would put up a good fight". Said Qrow hoping to see what he could do.

"It's not that, didn't you notice that everyone else seemed nervous when Ozpin spoke but not him, not to mention that Glynda seemed to be watching him." Said Raven in a quiet tone.

"Your attracted to him aren't you" said Qrow in a lovey-dovey voice only to be hit in the arm by his sister.

"No you idiot it's not it's something else"

"Like what?" asked Qrow

"Who at our age is covered in scars like that, not to mention when I saw his eyes I could tell he has some blood on his hands" said Raven.

"What are you suggesting Raven?" asked Qrow.

"I am suggesting that we watch him either he becomes our enemy, or he joins the tribe with us" said Raven not noticing Qrow had a grin on his face.

"You sure you're not attracted him I mean why invite him into the tribe if you don't like him" said Qrow.

"Oh whatever"

 **One hour later…**

After taking a shower, shaving, and changing into pajamas which included a grey t-shirt, and yellow sweatpants, Garrett decided to do a little reading from his favorite book _The Godfather_ but after 7 minutes of reading he felt eyes on him and saw Raven and Qrow both in their pajamas trying and failing to spy and watch him. Getting up and putting the book away he motioned them to meet him in the hallway to talk.

While waiting for them to arrive Garrett decided to smoke a cigarette most likely the only one he would get to for awhile.

"You know that's bad for you right?" said a voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Cut the small talk why are the two of you watching my every move" as Garrett bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean my sister and I were just sizing you up" said Qrow trying to act innocent.

"Oh really trying to determine whether or not to ask me to join the bandit tribe you two belong to and before you answer yes I know everything " replied Garrett in a bored manner. Secretly he loved watching their faces react to the fact that he knew that they were bandits.

"Ok look I know you two are only here to know how to kill huntsman and frankly I couldn't give a dam so how about this I don't tell anyone the truth and you two stop watching me so how bout we be friends"

Both of them thought for a moment before accepting the deal and heading back inside to bed. As Garrett was drifting to sleep he could have sworn he heard Qrow say "Well sis it seems you really like the mysterious type".


	5. Start of Attraction

**Start of attraction Attraction**

It had been one week since Garrett and everyone arrived a Beacon and it was 2 days after initiation and all he could say was that he completely loved it. Growing up on the streets and looking after his little brother, and cousin Garrett had never had any form of formal education so finally having a chance to get an education was a dream. The staff and students on the other hand were a different matter altogether the staff were indifferent to him because during the initiation he had set the record to finish and got the black king piece in 15 minutes thus making him the only one man team in Beacon.

Now Port he couldn't stand not only was the teaching assistant, not even the first hour of the first day he had hit on at least 5 girls not to mention Raven, and Summer but what really pissed Garrett off about him was his arrogance and pride.

But when it came to Team STRQ he could honestly say that he liked them, they were the only group of people in the school besides Ozpin to not be intimated by his skills and scars.

'Enough reminiscing time to get to class' thought Garrett as he got into uniform and headed to Port's class.

Entering the class and taking a seat in between Summer and Qrow he noticed Taiyang flirting with Raven.

"For the last time no I will not go out with you" said Raven annoyed.

"Come on your strong, I'm strong; your fun, I'm fun; your beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" was Tai's reply.

"Will both of you just be quiet it is only 8:55 in the morning"

"Wow what's got you in such a bad mood?" asked Summer.

"Had to have a night talk with Ozpin"

That got all of team STRQ's attention as they all started to bombard him with questions but he noticed Raven looking at him in suspicion but stopped as the teacher and Port began to start class.

"Now before we begin I would like to ask mister Herron to come down here" said the teacher.

"Yes is there a problem" said Garrett as he approached them

"Yes there is seeing as you are the first one-man team we would like to know where you were taught and what your background is" said Port.

"And the place to do that is in front of everyone?" replied Garrett in a very angry tone.

"You see we couldn't find any information about you anywhere no home, no family no information whatsoever". That got all the students attention as Garrett felt the stares of everyone now had eyes on him.

"What is going on here?" said a new voice as everyone turned to the door and was met with the sight of Ozpin and Glynda

"Professor Mint, assistant Port why are the two of you interrogating this student?" asked Oz

"Well sir we know nothing about him, not to mention how his skills are that of a fully fledged huntsman, and he refuses to share any information about himself that is very shady don't you think" replied Mint.

"Everyone has a few skeletons in the closet and besides he has already shared quite a bit of information with me and if he doesn't feel like sharing then he doesn't have to share." Said Oz sternly

"If I may, there is a solution to this problem" interrupted Garrett

"If I beat Port here in a fight I don't have to talk but if I lose I will answer your questions, deal" said Garrett offering his hand

"Deal" said Port shaking his hand 'This will be so easy '

 **Combat Arena 25 minutes later..**

Both of the contestants were on their preparing for the fight Garrett was just about ready when team STRQ came over to talk to him.

"What are you doing? Just because you set a record and have the skills of a fully trained huntsman don't mean you can pick fights with people" said a worried Taiyang

"Yeah just tell Mint and Port about yourself and they will leave you alone" agreed Qrow

"This isn't just about me im sick of Port's arrogance and his constant hitting on all the first year girls I figure this way I can kick his ass and stop him so all in all win-win" said Garrett putting on his gloves

"O yeah Raven, Summer can you hold these for me" he said handing Hyorinmaru to Raven and Shinso to Summer who both had confused expressions on their face's

"Aren't you going to use your wepon's?"

"No don't need them not for someone as weak as Port" said Garrett nonchalantly.

"How do you know that he is weak?" asked Raven

"There is a saying back where I'm from that fits Port perfectly"

"Which Is?"

"His bark is worse than his bite" with that Garrett headed to face Port who had his Blunderbuss ready.

"What is this you have no weapons, does this mean you forfeit the match" replied Port smugly

"No it means you're so weak I don't need a weapon to beat you"

Port was fuming he didn't even wait for the match to start before opening a barrage of fire and even threw a fire dust crystal and ignited it.

As the dust settled a laugh was herd and in the middle stood Garrett but everyone noticed that all the spots where Port shot were being repaired by ice as if his whole body was made of it.

"I believe it's my turn" said Garrett activating his semblance outstretching his hand before a pale blue light appeared in his hand.

Form his hand burst a ton of birds made entirely out of ice and crashed into Port (Think Ice Make Eagle form Fairy Tail) sending him to the ground and leaving everyone speechless.

Getting up and looking around Port couldn't find Garrett anywhere

"Looking for someone" said a voice from behind.

Before Port could react he felt a pair of arms grab his and was brought to his knees and felt a foot on his back. It was obvious the fight was over wanting to make a show Garrett applied pressure with his foot and pulled both Ports arms and a sickening crunch and scream was heard.

'What the hell he didn't have to do that' thought Taiyang.

'I certainly wouldn't want to be his enemy, I guess you don't get those kind of scars fighting fair' was Qrow's thought.

'He didn't have to break his arms the fight was already won' thought Summer now a little sacred.

'Garrett was just playing with him he didn't even take Port serious, it is as he said though he proved Port was weak and I got to admit it was kind of hot' thought Raven with a blush.

Letting Port go Garrett proceeded to create a spear of ice and was about to impale him before his senses warned him to get out of the way, his instinct proved correct because where he was standing a moment ago no had a arrow in that spot. Scanning the room he noticed Professor Mint with a Bow showing he was the one who fired.

"That's enough the fights over you won you don't need to kill him!" shouted a very angry Mint.

"Fine, I think I've proved that he was weak and that was my goal but be warned the next time he challenges me I won't hold back" said Garrett going over to STRQ to get his weapons.

"Dude that was brutal why did you do that now Ozpin will expel you for injuring a teacher" said Tai worried.

"No he won't"

"How can you be sure?" asked Raven.

"That's between me and Oz now I know you want to ask me why I broke both his arms so ask away"

"Ok why would you do that?" asked Summer

"I wanted to make a statement "replied Garrett.

"What kind of statement?"

"First that I'm not afraid to kill or hurt an unarmed opponent, Second to prove that the strong win and the weak die" said Garrett earning a smile and nod from Raven.

'He's perfect I have to convince him to join our tribe' thought Raven.

"Well this has been fun but im going to turn in I'm sure none of the teachers will want to see me seeing as I almost killed an assistant" said Garrett getting his weapons and heading out before suddenly coming to a halt.

"Hey Raven, Qrow tomorrow either of you want to spar Id really like to fight someone seariously"

"Sure I'd love to" replied Raven.

"Man sis you are so attracted to him it's not even funny" said Qrow elbowing Raven.

"Man it's so unfair you should like me not him Raven" said Tai

Once he was in his room Garrett just plopped on the bead and started to read. He only got an hour of reading before there was a knock at the door, going over to open he was met with a package with a letter on top.

'Who the hell' thinking it was prank before he saw that it said from God he quickly took it inside and shut the door.

 _Dear Garrett how are you liking Remnant sorry for sending you to the past, Just don't change anything big like you and Raven and don't you deny it I'm God for Christ sake. But just to let you know I will be sending you things from your world they may be items or people. Just a heads up the next thing I will send you is your baby brother and cousin so have fun with that love God…._

'Again why does he always end with that it is fucking creepy, and who does he say who I can't date' thought Garrett.

'Well I need to find out where Cooper and Katelyn are going to appear and when, screw it will deal with it in the morning' and with that Garrett went to bed.

 **Authors note: Due to lack of reviews and the fact that I am having a serious case of writers block I will be taking a 1 to 2 week hiatus on this story so I can come up with new ideas so please give me your feedback and message me or pm me if you have any ideas for the story or ideas on how I can make it better thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting a lot Closer Each Other**

It had been 2 months and since the infamous fight with Port where Garrett broke both of Port's arms the aftermath was not what he expected to say the least. Oz was mad but he said that Port and Mint needed to be taken down a peg and as it turns out Port wouldn't just flirt with students from Beacon but also faculty and students from different schools and as soon as word got out he was receiving a lot of attention from the ladies but there was only one who he actually liked Raven.

It was during their spar that he first started to develop feelings for her.

(Flashback)… _Garrett and Raven were facing each other both with their weapons drawn and for this fight Garrett decided to use Hyorinmaru which shocked Raven as he mostly used Shinso" your actually using the katana you know since day one you have only used that dagger" said Raven but Garrett just smirked.._

" _Let's get this started" he said and with that he swung the sword form a great distance which confused her before she noticed the long chain coming from the bottom of the hilt the chain also had a crescent shaped blade which she noticed was coming for her, sidestepping it she barely managed to dodge it. Garrett having taken advantage ran to her and tried a horizontal slash which would have decapitated her if she hadn't raised her sword in time._

" _Well I was hoping to finish you off with that" said Garrett with another smirk "Yeah well sorry about this in advance" said Raven "Sorry about whaaa" was as far as Garrett got before Raven kicked him in the ball. As Garrett went down he grabbed Ravens leg bringing her down with him and the next thing they knew she was on top of him both of their lips inches apart from the others but the worst part was STQ came in at that exact moment._

 _Flashback end_

Getting out of bed and getting dressed Garrett went to the cafeteria for breakfast and ended up sitting with STRQ.

"So you and my sister going out or what?" asked Qrow.

"Yeah spill it "said Taiyang.

"For the last time there is nothing between us" said Raven who wouldn't even look at Garrett while sporting a blush.

"Enough of that did you all here the news's?" an excited Summer asked.

All three of them shook their heads in a no response

"Because the first semester has only one week left Ozpin decided that there would be day where family members can visit I'm so excited "

"Wow really our families can come that is so awesome" exclaimed Tai

Qrow and Raven secretly exchanged a glance knowing that the current leader of the tribe will come to see how the mission was going and to retrieve any information about huntsman.

"So Raven Qrow you got any certain relative you can't wait to see?"

"Yeah our adoptive father will probably show up how about you Garrett"

Garrett just stopped eating and put his fork down and looked at all of them

"I have very few relatives" was his response.

"What about your parents?" asked Tai.

"Dead all I have is a younger brother and cousin" answered Garrett.

"How much of an age difference is their between you and them?" asked Qrow leaning forward.

"One year between me and them so they are both seventeen your age" said Garrett surprising all of them.

"Wait how old are you?" asked Summer.

"I just turned eighteen this morning" surprising them yet again.

"Wait it's your birthday and you didn't tell us"

"To me it's just another normal day nothing to get worked up over" he replied indifferently

"Well because you didn't tell us now we have to do this" said Qrow with a evil smirk.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Raven

"Hey everyone its Garrett's birthday come wish him a happy birthday " yelled Tai getting everyone to come over and crowding him.

Garrett had been through a lot in his previous life he had shot ,stabbed, tortured people and been on the receiving end of all those as well but one thing he had never had never been in was being surrounded by a bunch of teenagers each punching him in the arm 18 times and saying happy birthday. It started to get old real fast and when he had enough Garrett released his semblance.

Raven and Summer knew from the moment Tai called everyone over that the 2 of them went too far after the seventh person had punched his arm they felt the air get really cold and before they knew it Garrett had froze the entire room.

 **Five Hours later…**

After finishing their final class of the day Summer decided it would be a good idea if they took Garrett out to celebrate his birthday and they also thought that it would be good chance to really get to know him but when they got their they were meet with a crowd gathered outside his door.

"Hey what's with the crowd?" Raven asked a random student.

"Ozpin decided that Herron is going to graduate early and the two are in his room working out the details" he answered.

"Wait so he going to graduate after only one year that's very impressive" praised Summer.

'Especially considering that he has been holding back, I have no doubt that if he was serious he would have graduated a lot earlier' thought Raven with a blush.

"It doesn't look like we will be able to talk to him the best thing we can do now is go back to our room or just head out ourselves" said Qrow.

After talking it over the team decided to just head to their room and get ready for the weekend.

It was 7:45 at night and Summer was doing weapons maintenance, Tai was trying to flirt with Raven everything like normal until Qrow walked in as soon as he entered his semblance kicked in causing all sorts of bad luck. First Summer's weapon exploded , and then a lot more that this lazy author couldn't be bothered to write leaving team STRQ's room a complete mess forcing them to need to stay in another teams dorm unfortunately no team had room for them they had just been turned down for the 5th time before Summer had an idea.

"Why don't we ask Garrett after all he is the only one-man team so he is bound to have plenty of room"

Both Qrow and Tai were for it but Raven seemed reluctant "I don't know maybe we should just as Ozpin" she said.

"You're just worried because you have a crush on Garrett and are worried that he doesn't like you so you don't want to share a room" surprisingly Summer said.

"No your wrong it's just" Raven started before seeing all them looking at her teasingly

"Nerve mind let's just get this over with" she said heading towards Garrett's room.

After knocking on the door STRQ was greeted with the sight of a Shirtless Garrett who only had on some black sweat pants giving them all a good look at the scars crisscrossing his body making both Raven and Summer blush.

"Can I help you?" asked Garrett raising an eyebrow

"Yeah our dorm room kind of got destroyed can we stay with you till it is repaired?" asked Tai

Shrugging he agreed "Come on in".

Once inside STRQ took a moment to look around the room they noticed there was only one bed which was understandable since only 1 person lived here, there was a desk and 2 nightstands, but really caught their attention was the fact that he had 2 reclining chairs and a couch and flat screen tv.

Sitting in one of the recliners Garrett started to read _The Godfather_ "Make your self's at home"

Summer , Raven and Qrow took the couch while Tai sat in the other recliner and after a few minutes they all noticed a picture on the nightstand.

The picture showed 3 people 2 boys, and one girl with arms wrapped around each. The girl had short blonde hair and wore glasses, the two boys defiantly had the look of family both had pale blue eyes, dark brown hair, and same facial structure but that was where their similarities ended. One was tall and skinny while the other was small and stout.

While looking at the picture Raven noticed that the tall boy had a scar running horizontal across his nose and another scar at the bottom left corner of his lip. It didn't take a genius to know that this was a picture of Garrett and his brother and cousin.

"How old were you in that picture?"

Looking up from his book and glancing at the photo he answered "I was 9"

"Really you had those scars when you were that young?" asked Summer.

"Living on the streets is rough you got to do what you have to in order to survive"

"What about your parent's?" asked Qrow

"They along with my aunt and uncle died in an accident leaving the three of us as orphans, and as the oldest I assumed the leadership role." Garrett answered with little interest focusing instead on his book.

"So what is the book your reading about?" asked Summer trying to change the subject.

"It's about a criminal family dealing with the father stepping down and his son replacing him as the boss" he answered.

"But I am sure that you all don't want to just watch me read so here find something you like" said Garrett tossing Raven the TV remote.

 **3 Hours Later….**

"Alright is 11 and I am thinking we should all be getting to sleep" said Garrett putting his book down.

"Ok but where are we going to sleep there is only one bed?" asked Tai confused.

"You and Qrow will sleep in the recliners and Raven and Summer will sleep on the couch and don't worry it's a pullout" he said.

Everyone was out like a light all except Raven and Garrett. Raven decided that now was the best time to invite Garrett to join the tribe.

"Hey Garrett got a moment?" she asked.

"Sure what's on your mind?" he responded

"Not here" she said beckoning him into the hallway so the 2 of them were alone.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Well you already know why me and my brother are attending Beacon, also you haven't told anyone which I am thankful for ,and after seeing your skills I would like to invite you to join our tribe" said Raven with a serious expression.

"You want me to join your tribe because I know why you're here and also because I impressed you with my skill's" he said.

"Yes and I could get not just you but also your brother and cousin think about it a life among us you would no longer have to live in the streets"

"You sure that's not the only reason your asking me?" he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have feelings for me" he answered getting Raven's cheeks to turn red.

"You want me in your tribe because you want the two of us to be together" he said with a smirk.

"I won't lie you have impressed me more than anyone ever has and I can't help but agree with your philosophy but you still haven't given me an answer" said Raven getting a little closer.

With that Garrett lunged forward pressing his lips against hers and was met with her kissing back as their tongues fought for dominance after a few moments of kissing they separated with a string of drool still connecting to their lips.

"Does that answer your question" said Garrett with a grin.

"Yes it does now shut up and kiss me" said Raven.

 **Authors Note: Now I know Raven seemed a little OC but don't worry I will try to fix that because I want to be as close to canon as possible and just a warning there is going to be a lot of time skips and the next chapter is going to be a preview for a later chapter so please comment and review and if you have any ideas you can leave a review or pm me..**


	7. Fall and Rise of a Maiden preview

**Fall and Rise of a maiden (preview)**

Garrett was currently waiting for the target to appear so he was on full alert his part of the plan was to stop any bystanders from getting in the way as Cinder stole the maidens powers. Deciding to gear up he momentarily took his eyes off the road and putting on a red cloak with a hood and mask (Dbz masked king). Since he left Hyorinmaru and Shinso at his wife's camp he had to be supplied with a new weapon and the new temporary weapon was two kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

After placing the mask on his face he noticed his temporary team had started moving, meaning that the fall maiden had been spotted.

From a distance he could see a white horse with a rider approaching, quickly Garrett got up into a tree to stay out of sight while Emerald created an illusion, at first it seemed like it was working but Garrett noticed that the maiden was subtly reaching for an item on her back before jumping back with her staff ready to fight.

'I'm only supposed to intervene if a huntsman or huntress try to stop this, so for now I might as well see what this maiden can do' thought Garrett watching her burn Mercury's leg's revealing the robot prosthetics.

'She's strong though not nearly as strong as Raven when using the maiden powers, either she's holding back or still can't really control them' was the thought as the target began to float in the air and use the weather to her advantage.

Outstretching his left arm Garrett used his semblance causing the frozen leaves the maiden tried to use on Mercury and Emerald to go in the opposite direction and hit her instead and sending her flying into the ground.

Satisfied that he hit the target without being seen he went back to watching the road as Cinder joined the fight.

After the three of them finally managed to subdue the girl Garrett leapt down from the tree with his weapon in tow and proceeded to freeze her entire lower half to the ground,

"What are you doing? Said an angry Cinder having just put on a special glove.

"Making sure she can't escape now hurry on with it" said an equally mad Garrett.

As Cinder was extracting the maiden's powers they all heard the sound of someone rushing towards them and Garrett was surprised to see that it was his brother-in-law Qrow.

Before Qrow could destroy the bug that was sucking out the maiden's powers his sword was blocked by one of the blades from Garrett's scythe.

"Don't lose concentration take the girl's powers" said Garrett also thankful that the mask he was wearing had a voice filter in it.

Pushing Qrow away Garrett rushed him and tried to deliver a horizontal swing, Orow quickly turning into his bird form he rushed over to the maiden and tuned back into human and severed the bug.

Frustrated Garrett swung one of the blades with the chains separating Qrow and the maiden from Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"Get us out of here" he whispered to Cinder who activated her new stolen powers to create an opening to escape.

 **Garrett and Cinder's Groups Camp**

"I can't believe it we had her, what were you thinking? Asked Mercury

"Carful boy you don't want me to take another one of your body parts" threatened Garrett.

That shut Mercury up as he remembered how the first time they fought Garrett completely froze and shattered his legs forcing him to get his current metal ones.

"Look it doesn't matter what happened what matters is the fact that we got the fall maiden's power" interrupted Emerald.

"Half we only got half of her powers so we need to come up with a plan to get the other half" informed Cinder testing out her new powers.

"No you need to come up with a plan, I'm done" said Garrett lowering his hood, and removing the mask.

"You were paid to help us, don't you want to get paid?" asked Emerald.

"You misunderstand I was paid in advance whether or not the job was complete, my work here is done" he replied walking away before he was barred by Mercury and Emerald.

"I do hope you said good bye to your loved ones, you know too much we don't need a liability, you understand" said Cinder with her newly acquired powers active.

Garrett just sighed and unleashed 10% of his semblance's true power turning the forest and any living creature into a frozen statue, the only reason the other 3 weren't frozen was thanks to them all getting behind Cinder who used her powers to keep them safe.

"Don't think for a second you can kill me or silence me, the only reason the three of you are alive is because I decided you aren't worth my time" he said walking away before coming to a halt.

"Remember this if you try anything or come after me or my family or friends then not even Salem herself will be able to stop me" he threatened, and they didn't have a hard time believing him having worked with Garrett in the past and having seen him destroy and massacre an entire village by himself.

"Where are you going" asked a shaking Emerald.

"I'm going to see my wife" was the reply she got.

 **(Days later outside Branwen bandit camp)**

Garrett was just standing outside the gate of the bandit camp his wife lead but was not to thrilled to be here seeing as he never had a good relationship with the bandits due to him being born an outsider and him having beaten the previous leader but refusing to take over and forcing Raven to take over as the leader, preferring to take out contract hits was always more his thing.

'Well might as well get this over with' was his thought as he entered the camp…

 **Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this preview for what is about to come… Please review and give me your feedback and if you have any ideas for me to improve the story message me or leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**By oneself**

It had been a week since Garrett and Raven kissed, the two of them decided to keep their relationship a secret. That was going to prove difficult seeing as Oz decided to allow Garrett to graduate even earlier than scheduled meaning until STRQ graduated all Garrett could do is go on missions, or try to find his family.

Deciding to just wait till he hears from that pain in the ass that calls himself God about the whereabouts of them he opted to take on missions, which explained why he was currently in Atlas.

The mission was actually quite simple one of the Schnee mines had become overrun with Grimm which was a little ironic considering Atlas is the most advanced kingdom and the overrun mine was only about a 20 minute walk from the main settlement.

After getting through the meeting he was told he was going to be team that will enter and try to draw out the Grimm while the more experienced hunters are the one's actually killing them. Suffice to say that did not sit well with Garrett but the only other thing noteworthy was that Nicholas Schnee himself the founder of the dust company was overseeing the operation.

Standing just outside the entrance to the mine Garrett decided that enough was enough and started walking in despite the protest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed an Atlas solider.

"Is he actually going in alone?"

'Grow a pair and do your jobs' was Garrett's thoughts as he finally got into the mine. No sooner than 15 seconds and he was attacked by a Death Stalker.

Not even bothering to raise either of his weapons he just raised his arm and caught the stinger in his hands and instantly froze the grimm (One Piece Ice time attack) turning it into a frozen statue.

'Is this it, Atlas must be in serious need of help if they need to hire huntsmen to clear out Grimm of this level' thought Garrett as he repeated the process he used on the Death Stalker to any Grimm he encountered.

After freezing a king taijitu Garrett realized he was almost in the deepest part of mine before he was met with a strange sight.

A man was using a strange syringe like device injecting many vials with different colored liquids into some Grimm, but that wasn't the strange thing, the strange thing was that the Grimm weren't attacking him.

The man in question was of average height, had black hair, and a mustache, with green eyes, but what caught Garrett's interest was the fact that he had on a lab coat with the Atlas logo on the sleeve.

"Let's see how they react with this formula" said the man who Garrett assumed was a doctor or scientist reaching for another vial.

Before he could grab one a blade shot forward destroying the vial.

"What the?" said the man

"I'm afraid I can't let you do' that, but you can answer some questions" said Garrett coming out of the shadows as Shinso retracted back to its dagger form.

"And what might those be?" asked the man.

"First what is your name, and second are you responsible for the Grimm overrunning this mine" said Garrett in a serious tone.

"My name is Arthur Watts, and yes this infestation is my doing"

"Why?"

"Research imagine if we could infuse dust into the body's of people in order to increase power we would be unstoppable" said Arthur dramatically.

"Why the Grimm if you want to make humanity stronger?" asked a puzzled Garrett.

"I needed a few test subjects my first human one's well let's just say I won't ever see them again and Grimm no one cares if they disappear" Arthur answered.

"So you're using the mine to get an abundant source of dust to use in your experiments and your using these Grimm as test subjects"

"You're correct"

"I'm sorry I am being paid to clear out this mine so your project ends now" said Garrett.

"O really you seem to forget that I have these Grimm with me" said Arthur motioning to the three Boarbatusk that he had been using for research.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to beat me" said Garrett unsheathing Hyorinmaru.

With one single swipe of the blade all three of the grimm were washed away and destroyed by ice and water leaving Arthur now scared as Garrett started to approach him.

"Wait please don't kill me" begged Arthur as Garrett sheathed Hyorinmaru.

"Don't worry I would never kill a defenseless man, I could tell that your more brain than brawn"

"Then what are you going to do with me?" asked Arthur.

Placing a hand on Arthurs chest Garrett activated his semblance and froze most of the water and blood in his body paralyzing him.

"I'm going to give you to the military what else" said Garrett as he started dragging the body back towards the entrance and one he got there he was greeted to the sight of the Atlas team about to enter.

"Already done you guys take too long by the way this guy is responsible for the Grimm invading the mine" he said handing Watts to the troops. After collecting his money he was very surprised to see Nicholas Schnee come over to him.

"Outstanding young man who would have thought it would only take one huntsman to clear out all the Grimm I am truly thankful" said Nicholas offering his hand.

"Think nothing of it I was happy to help" he replied while taking the offered hand.

"You know your skills are quiet impressive and I would like to get to know you why don't you join my family for diner as thanks for helping us" offered the Schnee patriarch.

"No I couldn't impose after all I'm only a newly made huntsman" said Garrett trying to politely refuse.

"Nonsense my family would love to have you here is the address be there at 7 and try to dress nice" and with that the founder of the dust company left.

 **3 hours later Schnee mansion….**

In his previous life he had been to mansions before when he was being paid as a bodyguard or when he was hired to kill some rich guy and he always hated it because of his scars he always got attention and he was sure this was going to be even worse. Not only would Schnee not take no for an answer but the worst thing was the fact that he had to wear a suite. The one he was currently wearing was black and underneath he wore a purple dress shirt, with a black tie.

'Might as well get this over with' and with that final thought he knocked on the door.

After being greeted by a butler he was brought inside to wait for diner to be served so until then he had to make chit-chat with the Schnees.

"Garrett I would like you to meet my wife Elia, and my daughter Willow" said Nicholas introducing him to two white haired women.

"It's nice to meet the two of you" he replied but also kind of weirded out that he has now met all the mothers of team RWBY before they were even born.

After an hour of talking they were informed that dinner was ready, so as everyone was seated he noticed Willow sat herself beside him instead of the man who was introduced as her fiancé, which earnd Garrett quite a few glares from the man.

"So mister Herron how did someone of your age manage to clear out the entire mine yourself" asked the Schnee matriarch.

"I happen to complete my education at Beacon academy in only 5 months as opposed to the standard four years" he replied earning shocked stares from the family and the guest.

"And not to mention that I have been fighting since I was four years old so I have a lot more combat experience than most "he added nonchalantly.

"So is that how you acquired those hideous scars on your face" sneered Jacques Gelè from across the table.

"Jacques that is hardly an appropriate thing to ask" said Nicholas with his wife and daughter agreeing with him.

"No it's alright, to answer your question yes it is would you like a few to match" said Garrett threateningly

"That is enough both of you, now Garrett I have a proposition for you" said Nicholas.

"I'm listening"

"Atlas and myself were very impressed with your skills and I want to make you an offer before them, so how would you like to be head of security for the Schnee family manor and Commander of our new personal forces" said Nicholas surprising everyone.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to decline" replied the brunette.

"That is fine but may I ask why?" said Nicholas.

"I only just graduated and I am looking for my younger brother and cousin so I can't afford to have anything distract me, but if you ever need me for a job you can contact me with this number" said Garrett handing the dust company founder a card.

"Archangel what is that?" asked Schnee confused.

"The name I go by on some missions" was the answer he got.

"Well thank you now how about we get back to eating before the food gets cold"

After dinner Garrett spent some time getting to know the Schnee family and surprisingly had formed a friendship with Willow who he learned was a year younger than him. Not suprisngly Willow told Garrett that she didn't want to marry Jacques which he could understand so he told her to convince her father that she could run the company and that he didn't need that ass whole which she agreed and with that he decided to leave.

After leaving the Schnee family Garrett decided to visit Beacon to inform Oz about what he encountered and because he wanted to see Raven.

 **A Few days later Beacon Academy Ozpin's office**

"And you should probably tell Atlas to triple the guards around Watts he seems like the kind of guy Salem would try to recruit" said Garrett finishing his report.

"This is most unfortunate but what bothers me most is the fact that we still don't know what the results were of those experiments or who else Salem might recruit or already have working for her" said Oz grimly.

"You want me to look into it" offered Garrett.

"No your up-and-coming try to make a name for yourself and stay in touch" said Oz going back to his paper work.

"Alright then I will be on my way but before I go where can I find STRQ?" he asked.

"They should be in their dorm room, oh also you might want to go by your old dorm room you received some visitors in the weeks you've been gone"

"Ok thank you"

After exiting the tower and heading to STRQ's room he was about to knock before he heard shouting coming from within opening the door he was met with a familiar sight.

"For the last time no I will not go out with you get that through your dumb blonde head!" shouted Raven to Taiyang who was again trying to ask her out, while Qrow was busy laughing and Summer was trying to stop them from yelling.

Noticing that Raven was about to kill Tai Garrett decided to make his presence know so right before she could place a hand on the hilt of her sword Garrett shot a blast of ice onto the sword keeping it trapped in its rotary sheath.

That got everyone's attention turing to the source of ice they were surprised to see Garrett with a wide smirk on his face.

"Glad to see that you guys are still the same" he said getting a hug from Summer.

"Garrett what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What I can't say hi to some friends after a mission" he replied before getting a bro hug from Tai and a fist bump from Qrow.

"It's good to see you man I actually missed that scarred face" said Qrow teasingly.

After a few minutes of talking everyone noticed Raven was the only one who hadn't said anything instead she just looked at Garrett.

"What's the matter is there something on my face?" asked Garrett in a joking manner.

After a moment Raven just started walking over and without warning grabbed Garrett's face and started kissing him make out style surprising everyone.

"And this is why I will not go out with you" she said after letting go.

"As much fun as this is I'm actually here to pick up some of my things from my old dorm" said Garrett before heading out leaving STRQ following while questioning Raven about their relationship.

"So is anyone living in my old room?" asked Garrett.

"Actually two people they got here 4 days after you left" said Summer.

"You guys like them"

"We actually haven't met them yet" said Qrow rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Really these people have been here for weeks and none of you have even seen or spoken to them?" Garrett asked in surprise knocking on the door.

"No" they all said at once.

"Well now you are about to meet them" he replied in a somewhat happy manor but as soon as the door open that mood vanished.

A stout brown haired boy was standing in the doorway, STRQ noticed that he looked a lot like Garrett but with a few differences while Garrett's hair was completely dark brown this boy had natural blonde highlights, and while Garrett was tall and muscled this guy was a whole head shorter but was wider, and while Garrett had pale blue eyes this guy had dark blue, but the biggest difference was the fact that he didn't have any scars on his face like Garrett.

STRQ noticed they both were glaring daggers at each other as if they were about to kill each other, Summer was about to say something but Garrett beat her to the punch.

"Little brother" said Garrett surprising everyone with his cold tone.

"Big brother" was the others equally cold tone….

 **Authors note: Now that we are back to the present in the story I wanted to let everyone know that Garrett is going to be an antihero so he will be working for both Oz and Salem and I thought it would be fun idea if he has a connection to every member of team RWBY so please review and give me your feedback.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Herron Family reunited**

Silence that was all their was team STRQ was completely shocked that Garrett's younger brother was now a student at Beacon but what shocked them all the most was the anger both brother's were directing at each other.

Summer was about to say something but stopped when the younger brother threw a punch at the older brother which he effortlessly caught in his hand.

"Guys go I need to have a chat with my brother" said Garrett still holding his brother's fist.

"Are you sure it looks like your brother wants to hurt you" said a worried Tai.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" said the younger brother angrily.

"Get out of here now" said Garrett

With that STRQ went back to their dorm but once they were all inside they were not happy at all.

"Do you guys seriously think it was a good idea to leave those two alone they looked like they wanted to kill each other?" asked a worried and angry Tai.

"I agree we should have stayed" agreed Summer.

"No" said both Raven and Qrow at once shocking both Tai and Summer.

"Raven you can't be serious your boyfriend and his brother might hurt each other and you don't want to do anything!" exclaimed Summer but to her surprise Raven and Qrow started laughing.

"And what is so funny?"

"Look neither of you have siblings and sometimes fighting is the only way they can resolve their differences" explained Qrow once he stopped laughing.

"We need to leave them to solve this family matter" said Raven agreeing.

 **Meanwhile Herron Dorm**

Garrett had gotten Cooper to calm down and was now facing his cousin Katelyn and Cooper in his old dorm room now theirs.

"Look I know you two aren't that happy to see me but I will say it's great to see the two of you" said Garrett

"O really because of you God came to us and told us that we have to join you in this world and I want to know why you need us." Said Cooper getting a little agitated.

"Calm down Cooper, now Garrett please explain what and where we are" said Katelyn as she had always been the one who got in-between the brothers and calmed them down when they fought.

"Ok but first tell me what powers and weapons the so-called God gave you, Cooper you first" said Garrett.

"First you show us yours" interrupted Katelyn.

"Ok, my weapons include a katana that can create and control ice and water , My second is a shorter sword or dagger whatever you want to call it that can extend with tremendous force" said Garrett giving Cooper shinso and Katelyn horinmaru.

"How far can this thing extend?" asked Cooper inspecting the blade.

"100 times its original length" was the answer shocking them.

"But for my semblance I can control and create any form of ice and I can turn any part of my body to ice but that's just the start" said Garrett taking and lighting a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" asked Katelyn.

"I can create weapons out of ice and can freeze water outside or inside a person's body and if I physically touch a person I can freeze the blood inside their body" answered Garrett.

"Now I told you my abilities and showed you my weapons now would the two of you return the curtsey"

Coopers weapon consisted a twin IMI Desert Eagle's that could combine into a rifle, and for close combat he could press a button and a knife blade would appear along the barrel of both of the pistols, but when in rifle mode it would resemble a spear.

"Really nice little bro, and what might your semblance be? Asked Garrett checking the weapons sight and getting a good feel of them.

Inside Cooper was glad his big brother complemented his weapon but he wouldn't tell him that he decided to show him by showing him his arm.

"What is it?" asked Garrett not seeing anything.

"Just watch" suddenly his whole arm turned black and it spread all over his body (Greeds ultimate shield in fullmetal alchemist) which shocked Garrett so much he dropped his cigarette.

"I can convert my skin into Graphene I can usually use this ability to partially strengthen the density of selected parts of my body during battle, but can extend to my entire body but in this form; I resemble a demon with fangs and finger nails become razor sharp while under this form, capable of slicing through rock and metal" explained Cooper as his body returned to normal.

"Ok I am going to admit that is handy not only do you have distance and protection but also can get in close to finish them off with your claws with little to no risk to you" said Garrett impressed.

"Now what do you have cousin?"

Katelyn's choice of weapon was a wrist gauntlet that sprouted blades from the bottom (assassin's creed wrist blades), and also had whips extending from them, and the whips could use a variety of dust for disastrous effects.

"Did you only use a whip because your into BDSM?" asked Garrett jokingly much to the shock of Cooper and Katelyn.

"No" she replied instantly.

"Now onto my semblance, mine allows me to see into anyone's mind and even allow me to create fake memories or experiences for them" she said finishing.

"That could be real useful but I do have a question about it?" asked Garrett.

"Go on" she said

"In order for you to use your semblance do you need direct eye contact or for your opponent to be asleep"

"No all I need is direct eye contact and a little time" she answered.

"Why do you need time?" asked Garrett.

"Once I activate my semblance I need time to come up with a memory or find something useful" she answered.

"It seems yours would be best suited for interrogation or gathering information that could be useful" said Garrett with a small grin.

"What are you planning?" asked Cooper fingering one of his pistols.

"I will tell you both in time but first I need you both to do me a favor" answered Garrett surprising the other two.

"And what might that be cousin?"

"I know you two have the skills to graduate early but I want you guys to hold off and try to graduate normal" he answered.

"What good would that do I mean you graduated in only 4 months" asked Cooper.

" I need the two of you to watch STRQ and Ozpin, the reason for that is by watching Oz we can get Intel on the maidens and Salem so we can play both sides and profit" Garrett replied in a sinister tone.

"But why watch team STRQ"

"Have either of you ever watched that show RWBY, well if you did you would know that those four are crucial to the timeline and events and I want them to go exactly as they should but I already made a mistake in that regard" said Garrett surprising them yet again.

"How did you do that?".

"I messed it up by dating Raven" Garrett replied.

"The hot girl with long black hair and red eyes, your dating her!" shouted Cooper and Katelyn.

"Yes"

"Ok but how are we going to fix this"

"Well it might not be that bad I just need to make sure I don't mess up my relationship with Raven because she and her twin Qrow are part of a bandit tribe and she offered me place in the tribe not to mention she will soon become a maiden and we could use that " .

"Can we have a moment to talk this out cousin" asked Katelyn.

Garrett nodded and left the room where he decided to go back to STRQ's dorm, not finding them their he looked at the clock on his scroll seeing that it was lunch time so they were most likely in the cafeteria so that was where he would go. Once he got their he received stares from the first year students who were surprised to see him back having graduated but the stares from the older students were full of contempt. Scanning the room he found STRQ at a table on the far left and it seemed they hadn't notice him heading over Garrett noticed Port with both arms in cast giving him a death glare. It seemed he hadn't forgiven Garrett for breaking both of his arms.

"Hey guy" said Garrett sitting down beside Raven.

"So you work it out with your brother and cousin?" asked Summer.

"Yeah we worked it out Cooper has always gotten angry easily but he calms down easy too" answered Garrett.

"Yeah but why did he try to punch you though" questioned Tai.

"Well considering how our last confrontation went I understand why he was mad to see me" said Garrett before laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Raven narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm just remembering one of our fights you know he is the one who gave me this" said Garrett pointing to the scar at the bottom corner of his lip.

"What!" exclaimed Raven , Qrow, Tai, and Summer shocked that siblings would do that to each other but they were even more shocked that Garrett acted like it was nothing.

"How can the two of you even look at each other let alone talk"

"Well even though cut my lip with a knife I forgave him" said Garrett

"Why?"

"My brother and I may have our differences but I love him and I would do anything to protect him or my cousin" said Garrett moving them all with his devotion to his family.

"It seems you really love your family, I respect that" said Raven giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Anyway how is life as a fully fledged huntsman treating you so far?" asked Tai.

"Well considering I've only been one for week it's been good so far in fact I meet Nicholas Schnee and his family after clearing out one of their mines that was invaded by Grimm "

"Wait you meet the founder of the SDC?"

"Yeah he was so grateful he invited me to a dinner at his estate, I think his daughter liked me" said Garrett before getting punched in the arm by Raven.

"Hey nothing happed, besides she's engaged, but it looks like she's trying to break it up and in my opinion she should" said Garrett.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well from what I could tell the guy only wants to marry her because he wants control of the SDC and doesn't care about her at all" said Garrett who noticed Summer was getting angry.

"But enough of love talk Nicholas was so thankful he also offered me a position as a guard but I declined"

"Really you could have had a easy life and job working for him" said Qrow taking a drink of water.

"Not my cup of tea, besides I just became a huntsman and it would pointless to stop so soon "said Garrett before standing up "Now if you would excuse me I need to go talk to Oz".

While on his way to the tower he noticed Mint and a few of Port's friends shadowing him but paid no mind and soon enough he was inside Ozpin's office.

"Mister Herron what can I do for you?" asked Oz while he was doing some paperwork.

"Since I'm going to be staying in Vale for a while I was wondering if you had any missions you need taken care of that you can't trust students with" said Garrett.

"I have a few but first why are you going to be staying, I'm pretty sure it's not just because your sibling's or because you know about Salem or my um curse" said Oz after taking a sip of coffee.

"No I just promised STRQ I would stay for that parents weekend " said Garrett but in actuality he promised Raven and Qrow he would meet the leader of their tribe.

"Oh I see well here you go" said Oz handing him a list of missions.

'Well these simple missions's should keep me busy till then' thought Garrett as he got into the elevator.

 **3 weeks later**

The missions Ozpin gave him were easy to say the least it was all so boring waiting for time to pass but it wasn't a total loss during the weeks he was on call Cooper and Katelyn had become friends with STRQ and Garrett got a suspicion Qrow and Tai might have little crushes on Katelyn and that gave him the chance to get back at those 2 for making fun of his and Raven's relationship and now it was finally time to meet the bandit leader.

After being introduced to Summer and Taiyang's parents he had to say this was about as boring as watching paint dry but thankfully he saw Raven approach with a man following behind her. The man in question was in his late 30s, had black hair, and wore a white jacket with green trim.

"Hello" he said in a gruff voice "My name is Robin and its come to my attention that you know why Raven and Qrow are attending Beacon also I have been informed you are dating Raven care to explain?" asked Robin narrowing his eyes.

"Chief I can assure you that he hasn't told anyone and I kind of offered him and his family a place in the tribe" said a nervous Raven.

"That was not your call to make now how do we" was as far as Robin got before a gunshot was heard.

A group of 18 to 20 people had barged in and were now threatening everyone and looting before one stepped forward now Garrett couldn't but his foot on it but there was something familiar about this group.

"Good evening future huntsman and huntresses sorry to interrupt your party but we are looking for someone they have brown hair, tall and well built, but the biggest thing is they have 3 scars on his face." Said the apparent leader looking through the crowd.

"Yeah that would be me and do I know you" said Garrett coming forward.

"I should hope so I mean after all you did send 5 of my guys to the hospital" said the thug shocking everyone now it made sense these guys were part of the gang that were causing trouble for those faunus.

"Oh you mean those weaklings look that was months ago cant we just forgive and forget" said Garrett surprising everyone again with his nonchalant attitude.

"I'm afraid we can't do that now either you come with us or we kill you" said the thug as all the others were taking our weapons.

Team STRQ and the staff were about to come forward to help but stopped when Garrett gave them the halt sign.

"Thank you all for being willing to help but I'm just going to need my brother and cousin to take out these weaklings" said Garrett as his family got to his side.

"How are you going to handle this cousin?" whispered Katelyn extending her wrist blades.

"There are only 18 of them so that's 3 for each of us now I have a plan"

"Care to share it with us"

"Yes Coop use your semblance and charge them and any left over after you tear them apart Katelyn will take out with her twin whips and any leftover ill take" said Garrett getting a nod from both of them.

'This is going to be a bloodbath' thought Cooper removing his jacket and shirt getting a mix of shocked stares and lustful gazes which all turned to horror when he activated the full body ultimate shield.

The thugs were terrified and instantly started shooting but realized that no matter what dust they used it didn't have any effect but they realized this too late as Cooper started to tear through them almost all of them started to focus on Cooper which proved to be a mistake as Katelyn started using he whips infused with lighting dust and managed to take out 3 with each hit.

It went just as Garrett predicted Cooper in his semblance managed to take out 10 while his cousin took out 6 leaving 3 including the leader who all were trying to escape but he wasn't having any of that, placing one hand on the ground Garrett activated his semblance making the floor sprout spikes of ice from the ground impaling and killing all the gang members except for the leader leaving him on the verge of death.

Silence the whole auditorium was in shock after seeing 3 people tear through 18 members of one of Vales toughest gangs was remarkable but Oz and STRQ could tell that all 3 were holding back.

"Cousin use your semblance and find out who gave them my location" ordered Garrett in a tone that Rave absolutely loved, she could get used to a cold and dangerous lover.

"It seems some guy named Arthur Watts told them where you were, you know why he would want you dead" asked Katelyn after searching the gang leaders memories.

"Yeah I caught him performing experiments' on Grimm and got him arrested by Atlas I guess he got out" answered Garrett before turning to Oz "What do you want me to do with this guy" said Garrett kicking the dying man.

"Nothing I will see that he is behind bars but seeing as this interrupted the family get together it seems we need to make sure nobody was hurt" answered Oz before going to check on everyone.

Garrett was about to go talk to Tai and Summer before Robin called him over.

"I got to admit that was impressive maybe Raven was right you and your family might have what takes to be part of the tribe after all" said Robin with pride.

"Thank you but to be honest they were only bark no bite completely worthless" said Garrett

"If they were worthless would you have killed them?"

"I killed my first man at age 5 so yes a few more is nothing to me" said Garrett with a sinister smile.

"Scratch that you are exactly what the tribe needs I look forward to see if you decide to join" said Robin before departing.

'Well time to have some fun' was Garrett's thought as he decided to spend the rest of the night with Raven and do some "sparring"

 **3 years later**

It had been awhile since he had really smiled but tonight was one of the few exemptions Cooper, Katelyn, along with STRQ had finally graduated and in that time Garrett had established himself as one of the most dangerous huntsmen and he even made a name for himself as "Archangel".

Garrett had also decided to tell Raven the truth about him and his family which made her really mad but eventually she calmed down, speaking of his relationship with Raven he decided screw the timeline and was going to propose tonight.

"Garrett" said a familiar voice knocking him out of his thoughts he turned and was met with the sight of the women he loved.

"Yes pretty-bird" he said using the nickname he gave her.

"We need to talk" she said nervously.

"About what?" asked Garrett.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out…..

 **Authors note: Well that's all and yes I know kind of a cliché ending but I wanted to finish up the past in Beacon and start moving towards the canon plot… please review and give me your feedback**


	10. Authors Note

**Authors note**

 **Due to me not really getting any inspiration I am putting this story on hiatus for awhile and come up with another that may be either Keijo or Highschool dxd if you have any ideas for DXD peerage then send me a PM as well as a reason on why you think they should be used the same goes for the Keijo story but for paring.**


	11. Ideas

Remnants Archangel of death ideas

Hello everyone it's been awhile since I wrote anything I think the last was just before I went to Army Basic. While I was gone I did a lot of thinking about a lot of my stories and came up with plenty of ideas for them and new stories and I'd like to get your opinions on some of them.

• First the child Raven is pregnant with isn't Yang I thought it might be neat to give Yang a older half brother.

• Since the brother will be older and in the same age range as Winter and Adam and Cinder should I pair him with Winter or Cinder a OC or maybe Blake

• What should the older brothers weapon be give me ideas

• What should his semblance be as I have thought about Wind or Gravity manipulation or maybe have him hold the power of the colossal titan from Attack on Titan

Those are just some of them if you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me and I want to apologize in advance as I will be forced to write with my phone for awhile so if the font is messed up I apologize.


End file.
